Tokyo Teddy Bear
[[Archivo:Tokyo_teddy_bear.jpg|thumb|300px|Tokyo Teddy Bear Ilustrada por Shidu]]Tokyo Teddy Bear (東京テディベア) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Tokyo Teddy Bear cuenta la historia de un chico, que erróneamente creía que su vida era un desastre, deseando atención que sí tenía para luego menospreciarla, hasta fue creando una vida llena de mentiras la cual intentaba ocultar tras "costuras" e intentaba "cortar" con unas tijeras lo que le desagradaba de si mismo. El chico mostrado en el PV se le conoce como "Teddy", y Neru en su twitter reconoció que era un shota. Actuálmente esta canción supera las 2 millones de visitas, siendo una de las más famosas de Kagamine Rin y el autor Neru. Ha aparecido en conciertos y forma parte de los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Esta canción se puede comprar en iTunes y KarenT. Intérprete: Kagamine Rin Append (Sweet) Música y Letra: Neru PV e Ilustración: Shidu Mastering y Agradecimientos: ' Orebanana-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalocluster feat.Hatsune Miku *HATSUNE ROCK feat.Hatsune Miku *V love 25 -Aperios- *Vocaloid Ultra Best -impacts- *Sekai Seifuku *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Shousei Gekijou Letras Kanji= 父さん母さん　今までごめん 膝を震わせ　親指しゃぶる 兄さん姉さん　それじゃあまたね 冴えない靴の　踵潰した 見え張ったサイズで　型紙を取る 何だっていいのさ　代わりになれば 愛されたいと　口を零した もっと丈夫な　ハサミで 顔を切り取るのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ 皆さんさようなら　先生お元気で 高なった胸に　 涎 (よだれ)が垂れる 正直者は何を見る？　 正直者は馬鹿を見る！ 正直者は何を見る？　 正直者は馬鹿を見る！ あー、これじゃまだ足りないよ もっと大きな　ミシンで　心貫くのさ 全智全能の言葉を　ほら聞かせてよ 脳みそ以外　もういらないと why not, I don't know 近未来創造　明日の傷創　ただ揺らしてよ 縫い目の隙間を埋めておくれ もう何も無いよ　何も無いよ　引き剥がされて 糸屑の　海へと　この細胞も そうボクいないよ　ボクいないよ　投げ捨てられて 帰る場所すら何処にも　無いんだよ 存在証明。　あー、shut up　ウソだらけの体 完成したいよ　ズルしたいよ　今、解答を 変われないの？　飼われたいの？ 何も無い？　こんなのボクじゃない！ 縫い目は解けて引き千切れた 煮え立ったデイズで　命火を裁つ 誰だっていいのさ　代わりになれば |-| Romaji= Tousan kaasan imamade gomen Hiza o furuwase oyayubi shaburu Niisan nēsan sore jaa mata ne Saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita Mie hatta saizu de katagami o toru Nani datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba Aisaretai to kuchi o koboshita Motto jōbuna hasamide Kao o kiritoru no sa Zenchizennou no kotoba o hora kika sete yo Noumiso igai mou iranaito Why not, I don't know Kin mirai souzou ashita no shousou tada yurashite yo Nuime no sukima o umete okure Minasan sayounara sensei ogenkide Taka natta mune ni (yo dare) ga tareru Shoujiki-sha wa nani o miru? Shoujikimonohabakawomiru! Shoujiki-sha wa nani o miru? Shoujikimonohabakawomiru! Aa, kore ja mada tarinai yo Motto oukina mishin de kokoro tsuranuku no sa Zenchizennou no kotoba o hora kika sete yo Noumiso igai mō iranaito Why not, I don't know Kin mirai souzou ashita no shousou tada yurashite yo Nuime no sukima o umete okure Mou nani mo nai yo nani mo nai yo hiki hagasa rete Ito kuzu no umi e to kono saibou mo Sou boku inai yo boku inai yo nagesute rarete Kaerubasho sura doko ni mo nai nda yo Sonzai shoumei. Aa, shatto up uso-darake no karada Kansei shitai yo zuru shitai yo ima, kaitou o Kawarenai no? Kawa retai no? Nani mo nai? Konna no boku janai! Nuime wa tokete hiki chigireta Nietatta deizu de inochi hi o tatsu Dare datte ii no sa kawari ni nareba |-| Español= Hasta ahora mamá, papá lo siento Me Tiemblan mis piernas mientras me chupo el pulgar Hermana, hermano nos vemos Me siento depresiva en los desgastados zapatos La vanidad despliega su tamaño, Si voy a sustituirlo, todo estaría bien Me quejaba de que “quiero ser amada” Con unas tijeras más robustas Voy a cortar sus caras Oye, Déjame escuchar las palabras de omnisciencia y omnipotencia No necesitas nada excepto el cerebro ¿Por qué no?, No lo sé El futuro cercano que cree, las heridas del mañana, solamente agítalos Para llenar el vacío detrás de las costuras Adiós a todos, profesor cuídese La saliva que dejo atrás palpitó en mi pecho ¿Lo que estás viendo es honestidad? La honestidad te hará un estúpido ¿Lo que estás viendo es honestidad? La honestidad te hará un estúpido Ahh, esto todavía no es suficiente Penetro el corazón con una máquina de coser más grande Oye, Déjame escuchar las palabras de omnisciencia y omnipotencia Ya no existe nada, excepto mi cerebro why not, I don't know El futuro cercano que cree, las heridas del mañana, solamente agítalos Lleno el vacío detrás de las costuras Ya no hay nada, nada, lo he arrancado Incluso estas células van al mar de pelusas Así es, no voy, no voy a dejarme ser botada Ni siquiera al lugar que tenía para regresar Pruebas de existencia. Ahh, cállate es un cuerpo de puras mentiras Quiero completarlo, quiero engañarlos Ahora, ¿no quieres cambiar las respuesta? ¿Quieres poseerlas? ¿Nada? ¡Esta no soy yo! Hice pedazos con un tirón las costuras rotas Corto la llama de la vida y los hervientes días Si voy a sustituirlos cualquiera estaría bien Versiones Sucesivas Tokyo Teddy Bear 【Cover Arrange】 [[Archivo:26838587_m.png|thumb|300px|Tokyo Teddy Bear Ilustrada por '△○□×]] El 26 de Abril del 2012, Orebanana-P publicó un cover de esta canción utilizando a Kagamine Len. Actualmente este cover supera las 500 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Append (Power) Música y Letra: Neru Mastering: Orebanana-P Arreglos: Suzumu PV: Hina no Suke Ilustración: △○□× (Miwasiba) *Nicovideo *Youtube (Sub. Español) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Yaba, Toufu Kau no Wasureta Curiosidades * Fue la primera canción de Neru en alcanzar el titulo de "canción legendaria". *La metáfora "costuras" y "máquina de costura" se refieren a que con aquellas uno puede reparar y enmendar cualquier cosa, en este caso intentaba reparar sus errores y a él mismo. Galería Modulos= Module_scissors.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Rin en Tokyo Teddy Bear para Project Diva F. rin_31.jpg|Modelo de Kagamine Rin en Tokyo Teddy Bear para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone |-| Productos= 4986.png|Portada del single, Ilustrada por Shidu. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Shidu. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv (Versión de Kagamine Rin). *Pixiv ID de △○□×. *Ilustración oficial en Pixiv (Versión Kagamine Len). Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011